


Sweet Child of Mine

by MechaRiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaRiley/pseuds/MechaRiley
Summary: The Second Wizarding War had ended ten years previous. Severus Snape was a changed man and he had Hermione to thank for that. She entered his life and it hasn't been the same since.





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick writing I did for a friend. I haven't actually sat down to write in almost 10 years so this is definitely very cringe worthy.

It was the tenth anniversary of the Second Wizarding War, Severus knew that he was finally going to get to see Hermione later that evening. It had been a month since their last encounter, she had traveled abroad to speak to a foreign Prime Minister about her Elf Rights Campaign. He sat at his desk in the Headmaster’s office rearranging his quills absentmindedly while contemplating what the night had in store. He and Hermione were often separated for long periods of time due to the demanding role she held in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Severus was beyond happy that Hermione had found a career where she felt she could make a change in the world, however, the time it caused them to spend apart wasn’t what he had envisioned.   
He pushed his chair back and strolled around his desk to change the water on Fawkes’ perch. Fawkes nudged with his beak as Severus reached out his hand to grab the dish. The phoenix gazed at him and Severus lowered his head, he hadn’t been thinking about Dumbledore until now. 

“I know Fawkes, I miss him too” He whispered as ran his knuckles down the back of his neck. He pulled his wand from the inside of his robes and murmured “Aguamenti” water shot from the tip of his wand and filled the small dish.

He replaced it back on the perch and walked over to the portrait behind the desk. Albus Dumbledore was snoozing quietly in his frame. His shoulders rose and fell gently while he slumbered. Severus did not want to wake him but he needed to talk to someone.

“Al--bus” He stuttered   
The Headmaster stirred and slowly opened his eyes. “Severus, what is so urgent that you needed to wake me up?”

“Hermione” He said as he took a step back and leaned upon his desk. Severus folded his arms across his chest and sighed deeply. He wasn’t even sure why he had awoken him. He just knew that he needed to talk to Dumbledore. Hermione would be giving birth to their first child in the better part of three months. Severus had started to become worried that he would fail as a father. His childhood had not prepared him for this. How was he supposed to raise a child when he, himself, was not raised correctly? He didn’t know the first thing about children. He knew that Hermione would be the perfect mother but he did not want his child to be ashamed of him. Their child of course would attend Hogwarts one day, what if others told him or her about the pain their father had inflicted? Severus had changed since then, finding Hermione had brought new perspective into his life. 

“Dumbledore, this baby Hermione is going to give birth to, what if he or she grows to resent me because of the things I did in the past?” Severus said quickly. He eyed Dumbledore but lowered his head almost not wanting to hear a response to his question.   
Albus drew breathe and said “Severus, no child of yours would ever grow to resent you, afterall, you did help save the wizarding world. You and Hermione will teach your child to love so deeply that they would do anything for those that they loved. Which is what you did. You risked everything for Lily, to protect her only son. Be sure that your son or daughter knows that man. Make sure that they hear the bad parts as well as all the good. You are a great man Severus, our past does not define us, it is our future that shows who we truly are.”   
Severus starred at Dumbledore for several moments. Would he ever have the courage to tell his own child about his life before their mother?

“But Dumbledore…” Severus stopped mid sentence do to the door to his office closing behind him. He spun around to see her standing there. He felt his stomach do a backflip as Hermione beamed at him. She looked even more beautiful than she had a month ago. Her skin was glowing and she looked radiant. 

“Hermione, I wasn’t expecting you for another few hours” he told her as he strode towards and pulled her into his arms.

“I wanted to surprise you” she whispered into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Severus let go of her only to drop to his knees and place both his hands on her belly. It had grown so much since he had last seen her. He pressed his lips to her and said quietly “Hello my sweet, I have missed you”  
Severus tilted his head upwards and Hermione peered down at him and ran a hand across his cheek.

“Now Sev, please don’t be upset” Hermione blinked and proceeded “You know that my parents are muggles and they believe in science, well, my mum basically forced me into getting an ultrasound. I told her that we didn’t want to know the gender of the baby until after he or she was born but she wouldn’t allow it. She said that as a grandmother she deserved to know” She looked down at him and Severus stood up slowly. 

“And…?” He asked tentatively. Hermione smiled widely and yelled, “It’s a girl!” 

Before he knew it, he was kissing her. He twisted his hands in her bushy hair and pulled her as close to him as possible. Never before in his life had he felt this way. Even their wedding day hadn’t brought him this much joy.


End file.
